Curiosity
by MovieVillain
Summary: A Magical Canan fanfic. Based on episode 11, Miyuri has enough of Chihaya keep secrets from her so she decided to have a talk with Sayaka about it.


After PE class is over, I looked at Chihaya and I was filled with worry. I thought about how she keeps secrets from me and won't tell it to me.

One of the secrets I have to know is why Sayaka just fainted while having lunch. I know she and Chihaya are close friends, but it's not fair that I don't get to know what happened to them. They didn't even share their secrets with me.

As I am now dressed in my school uniform, I decided to ask Chihaya for answers. No, don't do that. Now that I thought about it, I recalled of asking her about some guy whom she talks to. She claims that he is a relative of hers. By judging of her face expression, I could tell she's lying to me. There's something secretive about her and Sayaka. Therefore, I'll just have to Sayaka herself about it. I'll do it tonight.

Now that class is over, I looked at Chihaya and said, "Well, I gotta get going, Chihaya. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, Miyuri," she said running off to her home aka the restaurant that she works with her mother.

I run to my home this afternoon as I took a bath. I looked at the night sky while relaxing. After 10 minutes, I dress myself up with warm clothes consisting of a red long sleeve t-shirt, blue pants, and socks. I reached to my table so that I could have my dinner first. I looked at the clock and the time is 8:00 PM. Once I'm finished, my parents wish me a good luck of Sayaka's visit. I wear a jacket just to stay warm for this night.

Although I'm planning to visit Sayaka, I'm also planning to find out if she has any secrets hidden from me. As I run, I thought about why she and Chihaya had to keep these secrets they have from me. This time, I'm going to get my answers.

I reached Sayaka's home and it's a mansion. For certain, I know she is a very rich girl, but also shy. She often goes home from school by a limo driven by her butler. I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. Sayaka's butler answers the door.

"Miss Miyuri, how nice it is to see you at this hour."

I said, "I wanted to talk to Sayaka about what happened to her."

The butler seems to know what I meant. I can tell by the look on his worried, not to mention old face. He is also worried of his mistress so is Sayaka's maids.

"Come on in. I'm sure she's expecting you."

He then shows me where's Sayaka bedroom is. I'm sure that's the place where she's taking her rest. That would explain of why she isn't present in school for this day. Now I'm expecting privacy. Besides, he and the maids don't understand of what Sayaka's going to tell me. I knew they'll understand so that left me so that I could talk to Sayaka privately of her secrets.

Once I opened the door, she is tended by a visitor. This man looks a fairly young adult. He's handsome and looks charming. No, this is not the time to get distracted by his looks. I gotta get him out.

"Can I help you?" asked the young man.

"You're Sayaka's tutor, Hazuna, right?" I said asking the question to this young handsome man.

"Yes." was the reply I could get from him.

Now I have to get him out of here.

"Hazuna, leave now," I said in a worried tone. "Please."

Hazuna knows what my look at my face means. He obliges as he left the room.

"Miyuri, what is going on?" Sayaka asked, looking worried; worried about me. Then I locked the door of her room. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Because, Sayaka," I said honestly. "It's about time you start being honest with me. I want you to tell me the truth. What secrets are you and Chihaya are hiding from me?"

Sayaka looks shy by this statement. I think she's being interrogated; well, I need answers. She looks scared that she turned her attention to the window. I know what she's thinking.

"Don't even think about escaping by going out the window, Sayaka."

"Okay," I could hear Sayaka talking to me as she looks at me in her eyes. "It's time for you to know the truth." She then looks at the window again. "Hazuna..." 

I witnessed him appearing magically to the window. That is something I want to talk to her about.

"Miyuri, prepare yourself as you are about to witness my secret!" Sayaka said as she is covered with magic. I see Hazuna is doing something to her.

Afterwards, I saw a surprising sight. Sayaka looks taller than me, her hair is blonde, and is dressed like a maid. So this is the secret she's been keeping from me. If I'm not mistaken, Chihaya also has that power from that "relative" of hers.

"Sayaka? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. This is my other self, my secret." So it's really her.

I realized that Hazuna is the one who transformed her. Now this is getting into curiosity, I must say. "Hazuna, are you...?"

"That's right, I made her transform."

"How?"

Sayaka then said, "Let me explain the story, Miyuri."

She explained to me about the first time she met Hazuna. When she is transformed Cerulean Blue, the form I saw, she feels confident. That is the opposite of her normal self when it comes to being shy. She told me that Chihaya shared the same power from Natsuki, the "relative" that she told me earlier this morning.

I asked, "But what does it have to do with being weak?"

"I'll explain that," said Hazuna. "You see, Cerulean Blue shares a strong bond with me. This form is her idolized self. As a result, when she transforms back to Sayaka, her energy will be weakened."

"So this is why you fainted on lunch from the other day?"

"Yes," was the reply.

Now I understand it all. It makes sense to me. Just then, I saw my blonde-haired friend crying in tears. It starts to fall to her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said while crying. "I'm sorry I kept this from you all this time."

What have I done? I came here all this way wanting to know her secret. Now I got what I wanted, but I have also hurt her feelings since I pressured her into telling me of all this. I got to fix this. I grab her arms and ready to say some comforting words.

"It's okay. Even though I see you the way you are now, I still love you, Sayaka."

"Miyuri..." she then wraps her arms on my back for a hug, and so did I. Just then, she then transforms back into her normal form, and is feeling weak.

"Get some rest, Sayaka. You'll need it," I said. I turned my attention to Hazuna. "Take care of her."

"I will," he said.

I opened the door and left the mansion. I finally got what I wanted.


End file.
